The Lizard Whisperer
|image = Ferb's inspirational speech.jpg |caption = Ferb rallies town members with an inspiring speech to search for Steve. |season = 2 |production = 229A |broadcast = 95 |writer = May Chan Jennifer Keene Martin Olson |ws = Sherm Cohen Chong Lee |director = Zac Moncrief |us = June 11, 2010 |international = April 24, 2010 |xd = March 6, 2010 |pairedwith = "Robot Rodeo" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb find a chameleon in the backyard, who grows to the size of a dinosaur, thanks to Doofenshmirtz's Gigant-Inator, and takes a walk through downtown. Meanwhile, Jeremy teaches a song to Doofenshmirtz, who plans to use it to summon aliens to do his bidding. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb have just built a frozen yogurt machine, each having a bowl, when they notice a small orange chameleon come into the backyard. Phineas offers him some frozen yogurt, but realizes he would prefer larvae or fungus flavor. Ferb scoops up some mushrooms from the backyard and feeds him. The lizard eagerly eats up the mushrooms and leaps onto Ferb's shoulder, nuzzling him affectionately. Isabella comes over and identifies the lizard as a North American chameleon, and the boys decide to name him Steve "because he looks like a Steve." All three of them go inside to get some more mushrooms for Steve, who is left in the backyard. Candace talks to Jeremy on the phone about him teaching guitar lessons today. When she hangs up the phone, she notices the boys' machine and rushes off to get Mom. Meanwhile, Jeremy arrives at Doofenshmirtz's apartment to teach him how to play guitar. While vacationing in Egypt, Doofenshmirtz had learned of a certain melody that was used to summon aliens in order to do fantastic things, such as building the pyramids. Vanessa comes walking by, and flirts with Jeremy a little. However, once she finds out that he doesn't like hard rock, she promptly leaves. Doofenshmirtz asks Jeremy to turn on the lights, but he accidentally activates a Gigantinator. This hits Steve, turning him into a 40' "dinosaur." He tramples out of the backyard, crushing the frozen yogourt machine on his way out. Candace shows Linda the empty backyard, to the usual results. Linda decides to take Candace with her to do some chores to get her mind off the boys. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella come out soon afterward, curious as to where Steve went. Isabella points out that they are standing in a giant chameleon footprint. The boys assume that a giant chameleon took Steve, and decide to follow the prints. They come to an alleyway, where the prints seem to stop suddenly. They notice a giant shadow, which was caused by Steve, who had blended in with his environment. Steve becomes visible again, and Phineas and Isabella flee in terror at the sight of the "dinosaur". Ferb, however, recognizes his friend, and the kids attempt to bring Steve back home with them. Candace and Linda are running an errand that is close to where the kids are located. She sees the large chameleon and screams, causing Steve to turn invisible because he was freaked out by the sound. Candace drags her mom over, who simply thinks that the kids have an imaginary dinosaur friend named Steve, and she beckons Candace to return to the car. The sound of the car alarm scares Steve again, and he walks off in invisible terror. Once Doofenshmirtz has mastered his guitar solo, he gets Jeremy to help him move an omni-directional amp onto the porch, so he can summon the aliens to do his bidding. Perry, meanwhile, hangs from the side of the building on a toilet plunger. Citizens panic and take pictures of the rampaging "dinosaur", who is quickly making his way through downtown Danville. Isabella suggests giving up the search, prompting Ferb to go on a long-winded speech about his determination to find his lizard friend. A few people cheer, but they're quickly put off the idea of helping them when Phineas tells them that they're searching for a 40-foot lizard. The kids continue on their search, encountering many citizens named Steve along the way, including a convention for people named Steve. The lizard turns up at the convention, but hungrily goes after Doofenshmirtz's large, mushroom-shaped amp. Doofenshmirtz's guitar lesson is up, and Jeremy heads off to his next lesson, which happens to be with Major Monogram. The amp actually managed to attract a small fleet of alien ships, but Steve eats the amp before Doof has a chance to issue an order to his UFO minions. Perry plays the guitar solo in reverse, and the aliens beat a quick retreat. Doofenshmirtz smashes his brand new guitar in anger, cursing Perry for foiling his plans yet again. Steve returns to the children, where Ferb greets him with a handful of mushrooms. They hop onto his back, where they find Perry, and they head back home. Steve is still hungry, and the kids leave to get him some more food. Doofenshmirtz accidentally activates the Gigantinator again, which causes Steve to shrink back down to his normal size, much to the dismay of Candace. Phineas and Ferb return with a big bag of food, and Phineas asks his mom if they can keep Steve as a pet, and she agrees, saying he'll blend right in. Songs None, not counting Egyptian Guitar Solo Gallery Running Gags The Too Young Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? I know what we're gonna do today Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode is Ferb's largest speaking role yet, consecutive line in the series so far as well as the longest timed line lasting 46 seconds, beating his line in "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", which was 7 seconds long. * Jeremy interacts with Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa and Major Monogram. * This is the fourth episode without a real song. ("Lights, Candace, Action!" , "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" , " Not Phineas and Ferb") * Vanessa seemed to have some attraction to Jeremy until he said he didn't know anything about the Scraping Fangs. * This episode reveals that Carl is a big fan of dinosaurs. Production Information *This is the longest an episode (along with "Robot Rodeo") has been delayed from Disney XD to Disney Channel. International Premieres * April 24, 2010 (Disney XD UK and Ireland) * June 25, 2010 (Disney Channel Australia and New Zealand) * July 3, 2010 (Disney Channel Asia) * July 3, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) * August 27, 2010 (Disney Channel Spain) * September 12, 2010 (Disney XD Scandinavia) Errors * When Candace tells Mom, the giant footprint was there, but somehow they both did not see it. * Linda should also have seen the shadow of Steve. * Jeremy mentions that Phineas and Ferb have a pet platypus, Perry, that does not do much. But later, Perry is seen, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz says "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" as he smashes his guitar. Jeremy did not sense or hear any of this as Perry being a secret agent, although he might have thought that Perry's name was just a coincidence. * In Attack of the 50 Foot Sister, Candace is 50 ft. and takes many steps to get to the top of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. But in this episode, Steve is only 40 ft., but he can reach the top of the building without steps (or jumping/tippy-toes). * Chameleons are not native to America. There is a species of lizard mistakenly called the "American Chameleon" but it doesn't look like Steve. * Technically, when Perry turned the music around, the music should make it high-pitched, not reversed. * When Phineas said, "Hi there little guy." Ferb's frozen yogurt was gone. * Sound cannot travel in space, so the alien's would not have been able ot here Doofenshmirtz's music. Continuity * Jeremy mentions how his friend's platypus "doesn't do much" ("Rollercoaster", among many others). * Jeremy's guitar case has a picture of Candace from "The Bully Code". * The guitar solo is quite similar from the chase scene guitar solo from "Are You My Mummy?". * Two of the people who surround Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella during Ferb's speech are the police officer ("It's About Time!", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") and the guy who did the wave ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). * Isabella says "Hey, where's Perry?" ("Cheer Up Candace"). * This is the second time Ferb has extended lines ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). * The Ballpit Kid makes an reappearance during Ferb's speech. * Steve turning into a dinosaur makes an reference to Candace turning giant in ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). Allusions * The title of this episode is most likely a reference to the movie "The Horse Whisperer", though it could also be an allusion to the TV shows "Ghost Whisperer" or "Dog Whisperer". * Candace's water shakes just like in Jurassic Park. * Ferb refers to Isabella as a 'girl from across the street', similar to how on the show Everybody Hates Chris, Jerome, always refers to Chris as 'Little Dude From Across The Street'. Vincent Martella, Phineas's voice actor, was on the show as Chris's friend Greg. * Ferb's rousing speech contains references to the speech Aragorn gives to the men of Rohan and Gondor right before the final battle of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, Winston Churchill's famous speech "We Shall Fight on the Beaches", and the famous speech from Shakespeare's Henry V. It also contains a self-referential joke relating to the fact that almost every Phineas and Ferb cartoon is 11 minutes long. * Steve "looking like a Steve" is likely a reference to how Phineas originally got his name: "When I drew this little triangle kid, it just looked like a Phineas to me." * Phineas and Ferb naming the lizard Steve because he looks like a Steve is a parody to a Rugrats episode where they name their snowman Steve because he looks like a Steve, or in Over the Hedge when Hammy wants to call the hedge Steve but his reason is that Steve is a pretty name. * The convention of Steves is a possible joke derived from the 'One Steve Limit' trope on TVTropes.org, which states that important characters may not share a name, in this case 'Steve'. * At the Steve Convention, someone says Steve-erino, which is similar to what Ned Flanders does on The Simpsons, who puts -ino or -erino on the end of a word, like "Hi diddly ho, neighborino!" * The Egyptian Song that Dr. Doofenshmirtz plays is similar to the song from Fiddler on the Roof known as Tradition. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Olivia Olsen as Vanessa Category:Episodes Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Season 2 episodes